


Tiger Shark

by unfortunately7



Series: Birthing Demons [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Impregnation and Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: What kind of treatment does a demon's breeder get?





	Tiger Shark

**Author's Note:**

> IT"S TERRIBLE I'M SORRY

Tiger shark, you though to yourself, looking at your swollen form in the mirror. Your belly bulged (though not in a grotesque way) out in front of you. If you stood there long enough, you could see the shifting of the fetal forms within you.

Tiger shark.

That's what you were at the moment, in a sense. It was one of the few things you knew about sharks. 

(That and they had razor sharp, triangular teeth, just like him.)

Tiger sharks had two wombs. (That was the main, if only, difference.) After mating, each was filled completely with dozens of fertilized eggs. As the eggs became true fetuses, miniature copies of what they'd grow up to be, they'd begin to eat the other unformed and unfertilized ovum. Then, they'd turn on each other. In the end, there would only be one baby left in each side, the most well-fed and strongest. The rest would have been consumed.

Tiger shark.

That's exactly what was happening within you, right now. It made you nauseous if you thought about it too much. You had read it in a book that one of Rire's many servants had given you upon your request. You had wanted to learn more about what would happen in and to you. Now you wished you hadn't, in a way.

All-in-all, life was pretty cushy here.

(Asides from the fact you couldn't even leave your new bedroom.)

A nice (almost excessively fancy) bed, luxurious bathroom with a tub bigger than some pools you had seen on earth. And the food, too, was pretty damn good. It seemed that breeders got the special treatment. 

You had woken up here after the events in your living room, sore and leaking on your new bed. You had been so disoriented at first, dizzy and weak. You had tried to stand, but pain and the fact that you were not-yet accustomed to your new... physique had prevented it. And a thick tentacle that slapped over your legs. You had whipped your head around quickly.

Rire was laying there, arms crossed behind his head. He was smirking (insufferable prick), as usual, a self-satisfied expression plastered across his face. "Well, it took you a while to wake up. Welcome to Hell." He laughed as your face went ghostly-white. "Get used to it. It won't be so bad," he grinned. "You get to stay here, free of charge. Don't princesses like castles?" He chuckled, a dark laugh that sent a not-unpleasant chill down your spine.

"Wh- what? Where are we?" Your voice had come out shaky and scared.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, pet. As far as this place goes, you'll be getting the royal-treatment, so-to-speak. Of course, it'd be too dangerous for you to leave this room, ever, so you'd better enjoy it here. There's a lot of lusty demons who'd like to breed a little human like you." The tentacle gripping your legs loosened and its tip prodded at your entrance. It hurt from the abuse you had received earlier. You whimpered. "That privilege is mine. Only mine." 

(You had a feeling that if anyone tried, they'd meet an unpleasant end.)

He had left shortly after that, telling you that a servant would be by later to bring you food. Most nights he came into your room and would fuck you raw, but as your state became more delicate as the... pregnancy progressed, he came less frequently. Rarely, very rarely, he'd visit but nothing sexual would occur. 

(It scared you at first, but you grew to crave that time with him.)

He'd sit on the bed or in the armchair in the corner and pull you into his lap. He'd tell you what a good pet, what a wonderful breeder you were, how well you were doing. He'd stroke your swollen belly, feeling carefully for any movements of the unborn inside you. It was uncharacteristically (and suspiciously) tender. You didn't acknowledge any of it at first, but after a while it grew on you. It was nice to hear a tender word, even if it wasn't genuine. You figured he was just toying with you, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. 

So here you were, set to birth your first demon-child any day now. You'd have to care for it almost all on your own and that was terrifying. You didn't know how to raise a human child, let alone a tiny demon.

(In the back of your mind, you wanted to do well for Rire, to please him.)

You wouldn't be totally alone though. A hulking she-demon servant had offered to help you when she could. (She had scared you at first, with her horns and scales, but she turned out to be one of the nicest... people you had ever met.) She had helped raise many offspring, so she had plenty of good advice to give you.

As you gazed at yourself in the mirror, hand on your belly, a seed of hope grew within you. It wasn't all hopeless. No, you'd be the best breeder you could. 

(Maybe you had wanted this all along.)

**Author's Note:**

> please comment even if it's just to tell me how awful this is


End file.
